


Never Get Old

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 68 year old David Bowie meets a woman in her 20s who is crazy about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Get Old

  
  
  
****  
  
It was a good feeling to see him again, after the shock of ten-plus years ago when she found out that he'd had to undergo surgery for a blocked artery in his heart, Melody had been afraid that her favorite artist had finally retired. Indeed she was not alone in her fears, many of who followed him thought exactly the same thing. Until lately. He had come out with new work, a new hairstyle and a bigger grin than ever before.  
  
  
"Hey," her best friend, Arianna, walked in and sat coffee in front of her, "whatcha smiling at?"  
  
  
Melody blinked for the first time in possibly hours and blushed, being in her 20's, it was considered a bit strange to have such a huge crush on David Bowie these days. But she did and her friends never got tired of teasing her about it. They thought she was weird because he was 40+ years her senior, but she found him attractive not just physically but also intellectually.  
  
  
"Oh, nothing," she lied, sipping the hot beverage, "how'd you go?"  
  
  
"I got it," Arianna handed her a small bag, "what do you want it for anyway? You've got two already!"  
  
  
Melody opened the bag and looked it over, smiling brightly.  
  
  
"I love to collect all the different covers," Melody explained, "oh I _love_ this one... "  
  
  
David Bowie's new album, The Next Day, was quickly becoming a new favorite of hers, as was Nothing Has Changed.  
  
  
Arianna shook her head and walked back over to her computer, leaving Melody to admire her new album.  
  
  
**  
  
  
After work, Melody rushed home to add the latest album to her collection. She showered and got ready to go out to dinner, there was a lovely little place that had just opened up a few weeks ago and she'd been itching to try it out.  Once she was there, not only was she shocked by their high prices but there were some famous faces on the walls in picture frames. Clearly they liked to brag about who had come to dine here, Melody left the restaurant and sighed heavily.  
  
  
Perhaps she could call Arianna and see if she wanted to go to a club later, she fumbled around for a cigarette but her lighter wouldn't work. She swore under her breath, tossing the lighter into the nearest garbage can. A small sound made her jump, she turned to see a lighter being offered to her; the little flame glowing brightly in the night.  
  
  
"Thanks," she accepted and lit her cigarette.  
  
  
"Those things will kill you," came the usual warning she got from well-meaning people.  
  
  
She looked into his eyes, prepared as usual to bombard him with a long list of well used ' _mind your own business_ ' remarks, but her voice caught in her throat and she started to choke on the drag she'd just inhaled from her ciggy. He chuckled and gave her a firm couple of pats on her back, Melody blushed profusely and smiled at him.  
  
  
"Thank you," she said, staring at him in disbelief, "you... you're... "  
  
  
He continued to smile at her, his head tilted to one side and Melody felt her heart flutter.  
  
  
"You're _David Bowie_ ," Melody finally managed.  
  
  
He looked around them, as if he'd lost something and then he turned his gaze back to hers.  
  
  
"Am I?" he teased her playfully, causing her to giggle and she felt her face turning beet red again.  
  
  
"I'm Melody," she quickly introduced herself, "huge, _huge_ fan... "  
  
  
His expression changed slightly and Melody cleared her throat, not wanting him to leave just yet.  
  
  
"So what brings you here?" she asked him, trying to calm her nerves and stop her hands from shaking. She wanted to set herself apart from the typical fan, talk to him normally and not gush all over him.  
  
  
"Well I was a bit hungry," came his response, as he looked at the restaurant that Melody had just left, "I saw you go in, but you didn't stick around. Was there a problem?"  
  
  
Melody shook her head.  
  
  
"No, it's just... "  she felt ashamed to say that she couldn't afford it, "um... Why... Why didn't _you_ go in?"  
  
  
"I hate eating alone," came his immediate reply.  
  
  
"Oh," Melody scuffed her shoe awkwardly, "yeah, me too... "  
  
  
His head inclined again, that bashful smile ever present on his face and she melted, it was so endearing.  
  
  
"Would you care to join me?" he asked her, one brow raised in questioning, "my treat."  
  
  
Melody was stunned into silence for a time, just staring at him as if she hadn't understood what he'd said.  
  
  
He looked a little awkward after a while, taking a step backwards from her.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised, "you're probably waiting on someone.... "  
  
  
"Oh, no!" Melody finally blinked, "no, no... I-I'm not waiting for anyone.... I'd _love_ to... "  
  
  
She could hardly believe her luck, she discreetly pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.  
  
  
He'd seen her though and he grinned amusedly at her, gesturing towards the doors.  
  
  
"After you, then," he invited her to walk with him.  
  
  
Melody looked around once more for hidden cameras, convinced this had to be some sort of prank and walked into the restaurant with him.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Afterwards, as they were leaving the building; Melody turned to David and lightly touched his hand.  
  
  
"Thanks for dinner," she smiled warmly at him, "you're every bit as amazing as I imagined you'd be to talk to."  
  
  
She boldly kissed his cheek, bit her bottom lip and hoped he wouldn't react too dramatically.  
  
  
He was calm, simply smiled at her and nodded.  
  
  
"I'll see you around," he brushed her off politely, turning to walk away.  
  
  
"Wait!" Melody caught his arm gently and felt her cheeks burning as he turned to look at her again.  
  
  
"Sorry?" he asked her, "was there something else?"  
  
  
Melody nodded, but she was not sure how to ask it of him.  
  
  
He stood waiting patiently, she supposed he was used to shy fans who couldn't articulate very well. While they were inside at the table, she got the feeling that he was interested in her because he listened to her and did not interrupt her when she spoke. He talked to her as an equal, never dumbing it down or changing the subject. It really felt like they'd hit it off. She knew he wouldn't ask her for anything other than conversation, he was a gentleman first and she respected him for that. But the truth was, she needed to feel his arms around her and his lips pressed against her own...  
  
  
Her friends called her crazy, which was only hindering her ability to ask of him such a thing. That didn't stop her from wanting him, no matter what anyone said to her; she found him highly desirable. Her heart was racing, her stomach was doing flip-flops and her palms were sweating.  
  
  
"Could... Could I go with you?" she finally stammered, the fear of rejection burning her cheeks redder than ever.  
  
  
He looked a little surprised, albeit very confused but definitely surprised.  
  
  
"I'm just heading home, love," he replied, shaking his head with a small smile.  
  
  
"That's okay," Melody shrugged, feeling a little bolder now that he hadn't laughed at her.  
  
  
He raised a brow, seemed to consider her request and then he nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "can't hurt, I suppose... Are you very far from home?"  
  
  
Melody tried not to squeal with excitement.  
  
  
"Yeah," she said quickly, "a long, long way... "  
  
  
He glanced at his watch, a slight frown creasing his brow.  
  
  
"Come on then," he invited her along, "you can sleep in my spare room if you like."  
  
  
Melody walked with him in a daze, if this wasn't a prank or a dream; it had to be an hallucination or something.  
  
  
"I'd like that," she smiled at him, completely smitten.  
  
  
He grinned, clearly amused and led the way back to his huge house.  
  
  
**  
  
  
As they walked up to his front door, Melody was convinced she was going to feel very awkward and not talk to him at all. But as they got inside, he made her feel very much welcome and at home. He was so warm and friendly, offered her coffee and asked her about her job. Melody loved the way he spoke, his voice was so dreamy and his accent was amazing. He was just lovely and she hung on every word he said, trying her hardest to flirt with him but being far too shy to get the message across clearly.  
  
  
Finally, he stood up and she did, too.  
  
  
"I'll show you to your room," he told her, leading her towards the hallway door.  
  
  
Melody followed after him, daringly grabbing his hand and stopping him from walking; it was now or never because she would just lose her nerve if she didn't act immediately.  
  
  
He turned to look at her with a puzzled expression, until she leaned in and kissed his lips softly.  
  
  
Everything in her mind was screaming at her that he was going to ask her to leave, or get upset with her and she felt every tremble of her body in that moment.  
  
  
After a minute of awkward silence, she felt his strong hands come to rest upon her hips. Her eyes lifted to meet his, her lips quivering nervously as he leaned in and kissed her right back. Melody sighed as the kiss deepened, her hands coming up to run through his hair as their mouths opened and the kiss turned hotter.  
  
  
She felt him pull her body tightly against his own, his arms around her in a firm but gentle embrace.  
  
  


He slowly drew back, gazing heatedly at her. There wasn't any question in his eyes now, she'd made it perfectly clear what she wanted from him.  
  
  
"Melody," her name sounded heavenly coming from him, "I really shouldn't... "  
  
  
Melody looked disappointed.  
  
  
"Does my age bother you?" she asked him softly.  
  
  
"A little," came his honest reply, "though, probably not as much as it should... "  
  
  
"Then don't let it bother you," Melody hushed him, "it doesn't bother _me_ at all... "  
  
  
As she touched his face with her fingertips, Melody was still unsure if he would continue or not. She held his gaze, fighting her natural urge to look away from him shyly. She ran her hands down his chest, trying to make her smile as suggestive as she possibly could.  
  
  
He tucked her hair behind her ear, then he took her hand and led her in a different direction. She looked around as they walked, he really did have a gorgeous home and she felt so comfortable here. Stepping into his bedroom, Melody heard the door click shut and her heart began to race once more. Turning towards him, she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down, letting it drop to the floor. Her fingertips traced along his barely visible scar, wonder in her eyes.  
  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked him softly.  
  
  
"No," he answered her shortly, grasping her wrist and pulling it slowly away.  
  
  
She closed the gap between them and just hugged him, the memory of a fearful thought that the world had lost him returning to her from those years ago. A moment later, she stepped back and took off her blouse. His appreciative stare was humbling, she never thought she was anything more than average as far as looks went. She felt his hands glide up along her stomach, over her breasts and then she smiled when her bra suddenly fell silently away. She felt giddy, there was no going back now and this was really happening!  
  
  
He cupped her face and kissed her mouth, his tongue moving sensuously over her own. Melody softly moaned into the kiss, encouraging him to keep going. She took slow steps backwards, keeping him close against her and he had to follow her so they wouldn't break the kiss. Melody lowered herself down onto his bed, soon she was laying upon her back with him leaning over her. She drew her knee up to gently yet firmly press into his groin. His uttered moan into the kiss thrilled her, already she could feel herself growing very moist.  
  
  
His body felt so good against hers, she wanted to feel him completely naked and pressed a little harder with her knee. He broke the kiss and she smiled seductively, also slightly shyly. She tugged at the waistline of his pants, lifting her brow as she gazed into his beautifully mismatched eyes. He hesitated, seeming to want to be sure of her intentions. To leave him with no doubts, she slipped off her slacks and panties underneath him before sitting up and pushing him down into the pillows.  
  
  
He helped her remove his pants, she smiled at his tattoos and the absence of any underwear but her eyes grew wide at the size of his manhood. It was not an unknown fact that he was well hung, but actually seeing it in person was just... _wow_.  Melody ran her fingertips along his length, eliciting a soft sigh from David. His desire for her was very obvious now, so she had no doubts herself either. She lay down with him, facing him and she felt his hand come up to massage her breast. It felt so good, her breasts became firmer and he teased her nipple between his thumb and finger.  
  
  
She leaned over him a bit more and kissed him feverishly, feeling his other hand claim her other breast and she moaned into his mouth. Her fingertips trailed down his chest to stroke his inner thigh, slowly caressing along his cock and feeling him writhe a little impatiently beneath her. He pulled back, breaking the kiss and they gazed at each other with desire. He languidly kissed her neck, moved down to her shoulder and began to plant soft kisses down her front. She shivered, feeling his hot kisses trail down her stomach and her inner thighs. He parted her legs with his hands, she lay on her back and watched him start to glide his fingertips all along her slickness.  
  
  
His eyes were intently focused upon her own, she relaxed and enjoyed how his fingers felt while they explored her curiously. Melody fell back into the pillows when he thumbed her clit, moaning and arching into the two fingers that entered her shortly after. She tried not to make the sounds that were escaping her lips, but she couldn't stop herself under his expert administrations. Her body gave a slight jolt of pleasure, three fingers, four...  
  
  
Melody's eyes were shut now and she panted heavily amidst her desperate moans. His four fingers slid easily in and out of her entrance, his thumb soon replaced by his soft tongue to drive her almost to climax. Melody arched into him again, her thighs parted as far as they could go.  
  
  
"Oh... _God_... " she panted and shuddered again, her body jolting and quivering, "oohh!"  
  
  
She felt it building up and suddenly it crashed through her like relentless waves of pleasure, yielding to the incredible feeling that now consumed her body. His fingers continued to slowly fuck her as she came down, then he gently slid them out and came to rest beside her once more. She watched him slowly lick and suck his fingers teasingly, her pulsing inner muscles already making her hotter and wetter for him. Melody sensed she was ready to recieve him now, she sat up and pushed him gently down onto his back.  
  
  
Climbing now over him, she leaned down and kissed his lips, bringing her hips down so that she could feel his throbbing member against her slick folds. She heard him draw in a sharp breath, making sure to grind herself against him and lubricate his stiff shaft. Claiming his mouth once more with her own, they shared another deep kiss until she moved to let him enter her. She threw back her head, a surprised moan escaping her throat as she felt him completely fill her. Relaxing her inner muscles helped somewhat as she slowly lowered herself down further onto him, enjoying the sensation and closing her eyes.  
  
  
Their movements were slow and sensual, her eyes opened to watch his expressive features as they both let go of their inhibitions. To see his facial expressions of sexual pleasure was entrancing, she couldn't take her eyes away. She ground her hips slowly, firmly and deliberately. His eyes closed and he moaned loudly, his hands gliding up along her ribs; causing her flesh to goosebump. She felt him gently thrust harder into her, grasping her midsection.  
  
  
Leaning down, she ran her tongue along the almost invisible scar on his chest. He turned his face away, so she grazed her teeth over his right nipple and circled it with her tongue. His back arched at this.  
  
  
"Uhh... " he purred, his head gently thrown back into the pillows now, "yess... "  
  
  
Melody felt his thrusts quicken, so she moved to keep up with him and made sure to match his timing for maximum effect. She whimpered at the feeling of his incredible size so deeply inside her, instantly he was slowing down and she was grateful that he was so attentive. They stayed at this pace for a long time, he seemed to have a lot of patience in him and Melody was more than happy to alternate between making out with him and teasing his nipples. He really seemed to like it.  
  
  
"Oohh," Melody moaned as she kissed the space between his throat and shoulder, "behind me... get behind me... "  
  
  
He uttered a soft growl in response and they shifted together, keeping him nestled deep inside of her as they moved. Soon she was on her hands and knees with David positioned behind her, his hands on her waist. She lowered herself down onto her elbows, it was easier this way and it felt so much more intense. The way his thrusts hit her were just right, she felt herself starting to orgasm all over again. As she did so, he turned her around to face him and she clasped her legs around his midsection.  
  
  
Embracing each other tightly, Melody felt him starting to lose control and she squeezed her inner muscles hard; clamping around his engorged member.  
  
  
"Argh, _fffuck_!" he swore, moaned and held her tighter as his body jolted. She felt his explosion deep within her, his rapid heartbeat matching hers; slowing as they both came down together. Still tightly embraced in each other's arms, they settled back down onto the bed; out of breath.  
  
  
"That was _amazing_ ," Melody purred into his ear, smiling against his perspiring flesh as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
  
"Mmhmm," he responded lazily, eyes closed.  
  
  
Melody closed her eyes, too and lay her head down onto the pillows. She gave a contented sigh, she couldn't imagine a more perfect moment in her life before just now. He hadn't let go of her, his cock was still deep inside of her and she felt no desire to change that just yet. She was still getting her head around the fact that, _she'd just slept with David Bowie_...  
  
  
"Shower?" came his sedate voice.  
  
  
"Uh-huh," she answered quietly. He moved slowly, their combined juices spilling out over her thighs and his sheets as they parted.  
  
  
She walked with him to the bathroom, her knees feeling like they would collapse at any moment. He ran the water until it was just right, then she got in and he watched her for a while before joining her. She pulled his hips towards her and kissed him, his hands ran over her body in sensual exploration. As they made out in the shower, Melody hooked her leg around his waist and he lifted her up, her back pressed against the wall. She felt him enter her once more, thrusting rhythmically and grazing her breasts softly with his teeth.  
  
  
His tongue swept over her nipple and she cried out in pleasure, rocking in time with his movements. She was surprised at how strong he was, but glad she didn't have to stand on her own because her legs felt so weak; she was certain they'd have just given out on her. His hands supported her butt, holding her to the wall and making her feel so good that she never wanted it to be over between them.  
  
  
Melody called his name, trembling and shaking into release. He surrendered shortly after with a grunt, breathing heavily close to her ear. Standing on her trembling legs she kissed him, his arms came to embrace her and the water was turned off a moment later.  
  
  
They dried each other with his soft, fluffy towels and returned to the livingroom. Melody sat down beside him on the sofa, looking at him imploringly.  
  
  
"Hold me?" she asked him softly. He pulled her close to him and they reclined together on the sofa, she sighed and listened to his heart again with her eyes closed. He was everything anyone could ever want: Strong yet gentle, intelligent but not condescending, guarded and at the same time so very loving.  
  
"You are so perfect," she said to him.  
  
  
"No, I'm not," he told her softly.  
  
  
Drifting into sleep, she whispered to him that she would always be in love with him, no matter what.  
  
  
She did not hear his reply as sleep claimed her for the night, but she felt so loved in return that it didn't really matter anyway.

 

=THE END=


End file.
